Magical Me, Magical You
by Rezani
Summary: Ayu, Nina, Hiroki and Tetsushi start their third year in middle school: eighth grade. What happens when something magical happens with Ayu? AyuxTetsushi, NinaxHiroki
1. 8th Grade Morning

Summary: Ayu, Nina, Hiroki and Tetsushi start their third year in middle-school: eighth grade. What happens when something magical happens with Ayu? AyuxTet, NinaxHir

**All right. This is my first fanfic, so please review or give me advice on my chapters. This one is totally dedicated to Ayu and Tetsushi! Please note I don't call Tetsushi or Hiroki by their last names. I'm the kind of person who sort of follows the authors, in the language I'm reading the MANGA. So, R&R please! I'll try to update fast, since I have 1 ½ days of school left –sniffle-**

The first day of the eighth grade for I, Ayu Tateishi.

How exciting! I quickly got dressed in my school uniform, with no vest. Since it was September, at least the beginning, it was still fairly warm out. I slip on my outdoor shoes, grab my bag, call, "Okaa-san! I'm leaving!" and rush out the door without a reply

_**A few minutes later...**_

"Hey! Ayu!" I jump from being deep in thought when I hear my name called. I look back and see Tetsushi Kaji running toward me.

"Oh! Tetsushi!" I gasp. "You scared me! Jeez, next time be a little more considerate when I'm thinking! _Deeply_ thinking!" I add quickly before he can make a remark, and give him a playful punch to show I was joking around.

"Sorry 'bout that." He looked at me with his innocent, angel-like brown eyes with a big grin. I began to get suspicious.

"All right. What're you planning?" I asked finally, with a scolding, mother-like look on my face, just like when I was caught sheepishly opening Christmas presents too early when I was very young.

"Glad you asked. I was wondering if you would wait forever." Tetsushi gave a small snicker, then continued on. "Well, you know how your birthday is coming up soon? And you're not having a party with your friends this year…?"

"Stop that!" I gave him a little, annoyed shove. "I hate it when you build up the suspense and tension!"

"Well we… HEY!" Tetsushi cut off short as we realized it was time for the school gate to shut.

"WAAAIT!" we both shouted as we ran. Along the way, my boyfriend panted, "You'll… have to wait 'til… lunch!"

The school gates closed as we ran inside the building.


	2. A Birthday Surprise

**Heehee. I made a teensy mistake in the beginning on the first person view and I may keep on doing that because it sounds better to me. I think it is first person…. Guess I need to catch up on my 'persons'. As in points of view. Nevermind that. Review please! I know in this story I say Ayu's eyes are brown, and according to the manga they are. So, as I said, I go with the manga.**

_**At Lunch…**_

"Yay!" Nina, my best friend squeals. "We're finally out of that class, Ayu dear! So are Yuta and Sayaka! And best of all…" Nina gave a devilish grin, then continues. "Tetsushi and Hiroki! I expect he was talking to you about your birthday on the way to school today, wasn't he, Ayu dear?" my friend then inquires.

"Yeah about… hey!" I look totally confused. "How did you know about that! You guys are keeping secrets again, right?" I pout, making my chocolate-brown eyes big, and displaying my 'puppy dog face'.

Nina turns her head away, and resists looking out the corners of her eyes. "You'll have to wait for Tetsushi to finish telling you… hey! Yutaaaa! Sayakaa! Over here!" Nina again squeals and leaps up from her seat and waves her arms wildly, as if a fish flailing and flopping on a fishing line.

The golden haired boy and (A/N-By the grey screen in her hair in the manga, I assume she has red hair, so I'll put that.) the amber-brown haired girl saw Nina flailing, and they walk over. "Hey, Nina, Ayu. How are you this fine day?" he asks, way too romantic.

"Stop being a lecher and don't flirt with us or try to flatter us. Sayaka there is your girlfriend. You better remember that or you'll get your butt kicked. She has a temper." I growl. "No offense, Sayaka." Sayaka nods, gives a smile and winks.

She then pretended to be very angry and bops Yuta on the head with a fist. "I hate it when you're a pervert like that!" she says, voice aquiver with mock anger. "Don't flirt with your failed girlfriend and ex-crush, got that, letch?"

Yuta rubs his head with a hand. Apparently Sayaka banged his head too hard. "Ouch! That hurt!" he whines.

The two begin one of their common bickers.

My head is slipping in my hand when I notice Tetsushi and Hiroki. Being as laid-back as he is, Hiroki sits down quietly next to Nina, and Tetsushi next to me. '_As lucky as I may be to have Tetsushi, he has his ups and downs. Mostly ups. But one downside is… he's too suspenseful._'

"So, Tetsushi," I say sweetly, "remember this morning and about my birthday soon…?"

He pretends to cup his head in his hands as he thinks and chews. Though he remembered clearly all along, he swallowed and said, "Oh yeah! _Now_ I remember. Well, about that. Since you won't be having a party with friends this year…"

The other four perked up with grins and sparkles in their eyes. I groan as I am the only one not knowing. Yet.

"We wanted to bring the party to you! We all chipped in. Guess where we're going?" Tetsushi grinned widely.

"I don't want to guess." I whined. '_I don't even like whining but I have to do it a lot today. By God, I hate this._'

Tetsushi acted like he was forlorn, though I KNEW he was most definitely not sad, and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to tell you. The Yokotama Skiing, Snowboarding, and Skating Lodge in Kyoto. It snows too fast there, but it's just as well. We're going next week."

I squeal, throw my arms around him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "THANK YOU! Thank all five of you!" (A/N: It was time for a bit of fluff after all the fighting and whining they've been doing in these two short chapters D)

"You're welcome, Ayu dear! By the way, Rio begged to go, so Nina's bringing him. Maybe you can bring Tama?"

"Okay." Then I looked around the group suspiciously for what seemed like too much time. "How did you get the money?"

"Well, we've been saving up, and you know that 'project' you had to chip in with?" spoke up Sayaka.

"Don't tell me."

"We used it for this." continued the amber-haired girl sheepishly. Her voice got high and squeaky. Yuta stared at her. He'd never seen her that embarrassed.

"I said don't tell me, but forget it. How long is it for?" I asked. Maybe it was my hormones to blame for the mood swings. Who knew.

"For two weeks. From tomorrow to the sixteenth." said Tetsushi.

"How will we catch up on the schoolwork? HOW DO WE GET OUT OF SCHOOL?" I was going frantic.

"Well… let's just say Nina's grandpa has some connections with the principal." Yuta said.

"Nina doesn't think they're good ones but maybe." Nina spoke up.

We all dissolved into laughter.

_**Walking Home…**_

We were all walking home together. Slowly Nina, Hiroki, Yuta, and Sayaka dispersed, leaving only me and Tetsushi behind. Soon we stood in front of my house.

"Thanks again." I say before I give him a peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"You too. Bye!" Tetsushi walks off and disappears right around the corner where he lived, and I walk inside and get into more comfortable clothes, tan cloth pants and a simple, soft, long-sleeved chartreuse cashmere blouse. I hop onto the computer, open my computer diary, and type in curly plum-colored letters, _Remember to get presents for Tetsushi, Nina, Hiroki, Yuta, and Sayaka. The best friends I could ever have._

**You better wonder what happens tomorrow ;) I may not have the longest or best chapters, but I put two in one day and in my first story! Go me! xD**


	3. Embarrassing and Skating

**Buahaha! Next chapter or two… the secret! xD For now… they're going and getting there. **

"There." It was already 9:00 AM, past the time school started. I was supposed to be picked up by Tetsushi, Hiroki, and Nina. There wasn't enough room in the car (since his mom is driving), so Yuta and Sayaka are taking his dad's car…

From below came a loud honk, which surprises me. I jumped, eyes wide, realizing my friends were here. I grab two hair ties and tie my hair into two ponytails, grab my bags, then run downstairs. "I'M LEAVING MOM!" I scream to my mother in the backyard. I lug my suitcases out, and see the cars.

"H… hi." I pant as I throw my suitcases into the trunk and hop in the car, next to Tetsushi and Nina.

"Hi!" the two greet me, with a mumbled "hello" from Hiroki in the front passenger seat. I figured he was being laid back (and tired) as usual.

"So… um… How long will it take before Nina will start asking?" Nina questions, with a crooked sort of smile. I then notice her hair is in one braid, which she's never done. Maybe she wants to impress Hiroki.

Hiroki seems like he can't suppress a small smile. "At least 2 ½ hours."

Nina sighs, and fiddles around with her computer. Then, soon, she's on the internet on the little computer. Who knew that she could have done that?

I take out a book, a very interesting one at that.

I slowly blink and see fuzzy pictures of Nina and Tetsushi. Nina is moving her mouth and I hear my name.

Suddenly I jerk up, and gasp, "What happened? Where are we? Are we there yet?"

Tetsushi gets a kind smile on his face, while Nina laughs. "Ayu, you fell asleep on Nina's shoulder, and she pushed you back, and then I pushed you back, and well… let's just say you got in the middle of a fight. Literally. And we're at the Yokotama Lodge. Yes we are there, as I just said. Now get up before you fall asleep again, don't ruin your birthday!"

I blush an incredible scarlet and am helped up by Tetsushi. I notice my bags have been dragged out already, and my friends walk into the hotel, and I drag my suitcases in as quickly as possible.

I see my friends' suitcases on a roller already, and I place mine on, and catch up with them. "Umm… what room are we in?" I ask them.

"We have two rooms." Nina responds. "One for Yuta and Sayaka, and one very BIG room for Nina, Hiroki, you, and Tetsushi."

"How many beds are there?" I whisper, a slight blush coming to my face.

Nina hesitates, gives a smile, then says just as quietly, maybe a slight bit quieter, "Two beds. At least that is what it said when we ordered it. The others were too expensive. But we can order a cot… if you want."

Nina and I are lagging behind purposely so we can talk normally. "Do you mean," I hiss, "that I am supposed to sleep with my boyfriend? I am not a slut!"

"Nina is sorry," my best friend apologizes quickly, an intimidated look coming to her face. "but we should keep it a secret at the least!"

"Well, _HERU_ yeah!" I growl loudly, causing a couple people to stare at me. "Sorry, sorry! Slipped out… yeah. Slipped out."

"Eee! Well, Nina is very sorry! But if it offers you anything, Nina will be a slut too!" the blonde-brown girl scuttles off, leaving me angry and… embarrassed.

"God, Nina, I hate it when you do that!" I growl, running to keep up with the others.

Nina slides in the key for the room, number 865. She turns the brass handle and pushes the door open.

"Ohh! It looks so cool in there!" I squeal, running in with Nina at my side.

"Yes, yes! It is!" Nina agrees in a high excited voice.

The room was basically an almost metal-less place. There were actually _three_ beds- "Nina, you moron!" – and the other two were in another room to the side. In the room was a bunk bed, and a plastic small sign to the option of the room read, "The two beds may be stacked on top of each other. Please call the lobby if needing help. Thank you." The frames of the beds looked like they were made of glazed, polished, and sealed pinewood. The carpet was a pretty forest green, and the walls were a soothing cream. There was a desk in one corner of the room with a book of places, numbers, and other things, a large lamp, and what looked like something to hook up a laptop to the internet.

As for what may have been the fourth bed, it seemed like it was removed and replaced with a bathroom. The dresser contained a large television and drawers.

I open my mouth to call one of the separated bunk beds, but Nina chose that moment to scream, "NINA AND HIROKI CALL THE BUNK BED!"

I blush an even deeper scarlet than I was in the car, and when I timidly say, "Tetsushi, I guess we're sharing a bed" Tetsushi seems to blush very deeply too.

After a very humiliating pause, Tetsushi opens the binder with everything in it, and says, "Is anyone hungry?"

Nina nods vigorously, and Hiroki agrees, and I shrug and say, "I guess." (A/N: Iiick. I'm not feeling so good, and it make it worse thinking about food.)

Tetsushi reads off many places, and as soon as he reads off a Mexican restaurant, Nina and I say in unison, "We'd like to go there!" The evening before Nina and I had instant messaged each other making plans. Some of the plans had included going to foreign restaurants and learn how to ski.

"All right then. But we should settle in." Hiroki finally speaks up.

"But HirOKI!" Nina and I groan.

Everybody bursts into laughter.

**_Later… _**(A/N: 'Cause I don't like writing about food right now)

It's only three pm. Still.

The guys are having their fun time snowboarding, while I teach Nina how to ice skate.

"Look. First you have to lace up the boots and tie them on." I lace up my boots and tie them, and Nina copies my actions.

We slide onto the ice and I show Nina how to actually move on the ice. I push on the ice and slide a few meters.

"Try it. It's like rollerblading." I call.

"But I don't even KNOW how to rollerblade!" she wails.

I sigh. This would take awhile.

**Umm, yeah. I kind of had a bit of a writer's block there. Anyone have any suggestions for the story? I need to bide my time until I can… hehehe…reveal the secret! –very ebil laugh-**

**Please review! (I need to do chores, that's why I left off like that)**


	4. A Magical Surprise

**I haven't been updating because of… um… _relationships_ and… friend problems. But I'm all better now! . Never been!**

**And vacations. I had a camping one again.**

**I totally blame all of those. xPPPPP**

**Luckystep: My gosh. You lead a busy life…. Too bad I have to live a luckier life than you. I'm a hanyou, you're not. I can jump like I feel like I'm flying, you can't.**

**I – **

**Rei: -slaps and shoves in hanyou proof closet- Shut up! –glare-**

(A/N: Already a note so soon. I'm continuing the ice-skating thing because I'm going to do something during it. I know I left of suddenly, but I blame chores xD)

I sigh, and help Nina up for what seemed like the millionth, maybe billionth time. "Nina, watch me, and then repeat after me." I push myself off with the tip of one the blades on the shoes, and then pick up speed as I continue pushing myself.

Turning around, I call to Nina, "Repeat me!"

Nina opens her mouth and then closes it again in better thought. She tries pushing off, then stumbles. I gasp because I have hurt myself more than once on the ice, but Nina regains her balance and begins to come toward me faster. "I think I'm doing it!" she says excitedly. Then she turns and skates the other way, and comes back. "I know how to do it now! Nina is so happy!"

"Yay! Now we can go skating and rollerblading when we're bored!" I hug Nina, then think of all the times she's rollerbladed and failed.

"Yes, yes Ayu Dear! Nina's so glad she met you!" Nina says hyperly.

I check my watch, and gasp. "Oh my GOD! We're late, Nina! LATE! We're a half hour late for meeting the guys at the restaurant! We've got to go!"

Nina shudders. "Nina can only just imagine what Yuta will be like if we're any later. He would make life for Nina, you and Sayaka a living hell."

Nina and I frantically skate off the ice, Sayaka close behind with wide eyes.

Sayaka emphasized what Nina had said about Yuta. "Last time I was late he… you don't want to know what happened!"

We burst into our rooms, at least that's what I heard. Nina, I think, slammed her door too hard. Sayaka… well, maybe she just teleported there. I changed as quickly as a could, into a brown sleeveless tee fringed with lace and beads below the collar, and a camouflage butterfly-pattern skirt with a green silk ribbon as the belt. I braid my hair on one side of my head, draping it over one shoulder. I grab my room key, and head out the door. Nina and Sayaka are waiting at the end of the hall.

We run through the hotel halls, trying not to be late.

"KAMI, I FORGOT MY WALLET!" I scream after searching through my pockets, checking quickly. Nina and Sayaka gasp, for some reason as if there was a huge surprise. Then, I see a light in one of my pockets. Weird. It couldn't be my cellphone…

I shove my hand into the 'shiny pocket', then pull out my wallet. "What the he…? I could've sworn I didn't have it there at first…."

"Ayu, dear…" Nina says in a whisper.

"Ayu, we think… I don't know how to say this." Sayaka stammers, a first for her.

"Ayu, dear… YOU'RE FROM THE MAGIC KINGDOM!" Nina explodes excitedly. "Nina thought there was something weird coming from you before you went into your room, but just now Nina noticed that you have the Magic Kingdom vibration! Nina thinks that maybe it just appeared!"

Sayaka glares at her, as if to make her quiet or at least not talk about the Magic Kingdom so much.

"What?" I ask, totally confused. I had no clue what happened, but one thing I'm sure about is that I'm from the Magic Kingdom. At least according to those two.

Sayaka looks closely at me, as if boring into my mind. "Hm… now that I think about it, Ayu bears a resemblance to the Princess who disappeared when she was young. I think maybe she is the Princess Ayumia. You know how our names are changed when we come here. I think Ayu was sent to the human world and was given the name 'Ayu Tateishi'."

"Well, uh…" I stammer, "I do remember moving when I was three or four. I remember living in a really pretty place, and it was colored in mainly pastels and bright colors."

Nina squeals once again. "That sounds exactly like the…"

Sayaka looks ready to scream. "Can we puh-LEASE at least get outside or to the resturaunt BEFORE we get yelled at by the guys!" she trills.

Later at the resturaunt

"So," Nina whispers to us excitedly (yes, even Tetsushi-kun), "Ayu Dear is actually a witch from the Magic Kingdom!"

"Princess Ayumia, to be exact." Sayaka adds.

"Holy crap!" Yuta nearly yells. "So that's where Ayumia's been! Under. Our. Noses. The. Whole. Fricking. Time."

I sit back, blushing a deep crimson. "Gosh… I don't know what to say…."

Conscience Fight! 

_Ask Yuta-kun, Nina, and Sayaka to train you to become powerful, dimwit!_

No, that would be rude.

_Iie, it wouldn't! Ask! Ask! Ask!_

No! Shut up!

_All right… -zipping sound-_

By the way, who the heck are you?

_Your conscience. The voices in your head._

I told you to shut up!

_Not making se-ense!_

Oh, just shut UP!

End Conscience Fight xD

I hadn't realized it, but I had been muttering with myself.

"Hiroki-kun, what's wrong with Ayu Dear?" Nina stifles a giggle and asks in a horrible attempt of a steady voice.

"Uhh… I don't know…" Hiroki snickered. A rare sight to see, I thought.

"Ohh, I know what's happening!" interrupts Sayaka as they begin discussing me again. "She's having a Conscience Fight!"

"A whatta-what?" they all chorused.

"A conscience fight! Like you argue with your conscience." Sayaka laughs. "Like with me and my good and bad side! I try to shove it out."

I stare strangely at Sayaka, as well as the others.

"**THE MAGIC _KINGDOM?_**" a high voice shrieks nearby. We gasp.

Fear my cliffhangers! Muahaha!

Luckystep:Baka. P

Rei-rei:Teinousha. P Burrrn. –locks you in a hanyou proof room with demons- Tell me, how did you manage to get out?

Luckystep:Hello? Hanyou proof outside, not inside!

Rei-rei: -blink- Oh. Anyways, I won't update unless you press that cute little button wayyyyy in the left lower corner! Ya see? By the way I start middle school on the day after Labor Day, so don't expect too many updates until I feel another writing urge.

Preview of next chapter-

Heads turn in the café.

The little girl next to us had shrieked about it. The parents looked embarrassed and they told the others, "She means Disneyland! Right, Kaori-chan?" The heads look back to their normal things, and the little girl whispers, "You're from the Magic Kingdom too? Who are you?"

"Um, well… I would be.. er… Ayumia Tateishi." I introduce myself.

"The princess!" Kaori turns to her parents. "Oniichan! Oneechan! Princess Ayumia!"


End file.
